


The RMS Titanic

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, RMS Titanic, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Timeless 3X01: The RMS TITANIC: We join Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn, Rufus Carlin, and Jiya Marri as they try to save someone who is connected to Flynn’s lineage. The Mothership, which was previously procured by Homeland Security has been stolen again. We learn more about the journal and its role in Lucy and Flynn’s lives. The Timeline as they know it is completely altered due to the sinking of the Titanic.for @ursahelianthus - a very merry christmas to you!Please keep in mind, I do not count the finale as canon- and I will be writing my own finale. This takes place after said episodes. The long and the short- Lucy converted Jess into a Double Agent during that time. Flynn and Lucy grew closer…I may expand this script later- there are a couple scenes I wanted to add (mainly of Rufus and Jiya)- But, I wrote it in 3 days… and well, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to comment on here!Just use the dropbox link!





	The RMS Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ursahelianthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursahelianthus/gifts).



<https://www.dropbox.com/s/p7ld683k9mjt9bd/Script%20The%20RMS%20Titanic%20%28final%29.pdf?dl=0>

This is done in script format. I do not own Timeless, nor do I claim any rights to it. I do not intend to profit off of this fan work. And it is just that- a work of fan art. 


End file.
